Lord-Paramount Jorah Tully
Jorah Tully is the head of House Tully, Lord-Paramount of the Trident and Lord of Riverrun. He was the Second son of Robert Tully who became heir after his brother Eddard Tully died in ship wreck. He has just become the Lord-Paramount and has many tales told about his times in Essos the most Famous being The Two Sworded Warrior. 'About' 'Status' Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident (Riverlands). He is of Riverlands culture and worships in the seven though has become less religious over the years. He was 23 on his last name day and is alive and well. He is the last of the Tully's Main Line. 'Appearance' He has Auburn hair slicked back and fierce beard of the same colour. He is of average height and average weight but is built well for his size. He was once rather Handsome but due to his years in Essos this has be tainted quite a bit. He has two scars over his face. One over his right eye causing it to be Red while his other eye is Gold and the other scar over his mouth. 'Abilities/Weaknesses' He has received sword training both in his time in Riverrun as a child and in Bravos when travelling, there had been tales of the Two Sworded Warrior is Essos; a man who used a normal Westeros sword and Braavosi sword. He is well trained in both. He was also trained in archery but not skilled enough to win a tourney in. He knows much about tales and random facts but of his Lordly duty he knows little, he was the second son so his brother was trained to be the lord. He is often lost in thought but often comes off as rude towards others causing many a fight. 'History' Background History He was the second son of Robert Tully the Lord of Riverrun and Perra Cassel. His mother died when he was young. He had an older Brother Eddard Tully who 1 year back died in shipwreck near the Iron Islands. He never had an other siblings due to his mothers death and his father was to grief stricken to marry again. He has been close to his brother for years till he was the lord in training and had been distant from his dad since the age of 13 when he was caught in bed with the Kennel Masters Daughter causing Jorah to fight the Kennel master. He had always been close to Ser Jon Blackwood a young knight and Felton Hightower a boy his father was Fostering. A week after his Brothers 16th name day Jorah and his friends left to travel to Essos. While in Essos the three friends were sellswords, shiphands and many other jobs making a name for themselves. He met many girls from Westeros meaning he has made the eight plus more from other lands in Essos and places he had never heard of before. In Essos he gained a nick-name of The Two Sworded Warrior who used a Braavos word and a short sword, tales were told about him all over the lands. Jorah spent some time in other lands outside of Essos during those eight years, he went to the Port of Ibben, The Summer Isles, taking a ship beyond the wall and even going back to all the Westeros Kingdoms but never Riverrun. But these were always for a short time and most of his eight years were in Essos. After 7 Years he received a letter that his Brother had died but didnt return home until a year later until he found out his father was dieing and he remembered his houses words; Family, Duty, Honor. Recent History After returning back to Riverrun Jorah's father died leaving his titles that were his birth right. Soon after this Jorah made the appointments for the key positions of his house and found out the issues his land was in. Many of the Houses in the Riverlands were not fond of him due to being away for 8 years and due to the fact his father had not rules due to illness leading to problems in the realm. A rebellion could occur as some house have been acting aggressive. He had the issue of not enough men being in his garrisons but a plan was made to train small folk around his lands and to bring in allies from his days in Essos. An assassination was sent to take Jorah's life, it was unknown who wanted to kill him as the assassination fell from the window killing him but not before injuring Jorah by cutting his left leg and right shoulder. A while later the Maester came to the Lord with a scrap of Paper with a shield that had the Tully Fish with a Spear and a Sword coming though said fish and three symbols around the fish, a waterfall, a grave and a solder on a horse. This was said to be The True Rivermen. They hated him and his Father, they wanted Eddard Tully to be Lord but when he died and Jorah came back to be Lord they took drastic action. It is unknown who is part of this group. Jorah discovered he had twin Bastards from his lover Kyra Pyke once he found out Kyra disappeared and had not been heard from since, the bastards arriving brought the issue of legitimate heirs and a marriage to keep the Tully blood line running. Jorah is set to marry Victaria Mallister a beautiful women from House Mallister of Seagard, he has fallen madly in love with her as she has with him. Jorah has started to rebuild his garrisons with a mixture of trained small folk and from the allies he made abroad in Essos and other lands; his army is starting to come together which he believes will save his House and Seat from a possible rebellion. While researching and planning how to deal with his problems before his wedding, Victoria came to him to confess that she was with his child. But the happiness he felt would not last, on a Fateful night his Bastards Tarik and Aran Rivers , his Stewart Kyrsty Storm and his Betrothed Victaria Mallister were killed by The True Rivermen and Kyra Pyke who is a member of said group. Jorah holds a heavy burden now and he is now travelling to Kings Landing to make alliances and save his house. Characters Allies/NPC's Ser Jon Blackwood -25 year old Knight who has travelled with Jorah for 8 years and is as Loyal as they come and always has good advice. He is a cousin of Lord Blackwood and is Captain of Jorah's Guard. Ser[[Ser Felton Hightower| Felton Hightower]] - 22 years old and the Nephew of the Lord Hightower, he is like a brother and is the best man with a hammer Jorah has ever seen. Part of Jorah's Guard and a Spy Master of sorts. Kyra Pyke - 23 Years old, she had moved to Riverrun when she was a child with her Father, he was the Kennel Master but never gave her his name, Jorah was found in bed with her at 13. She ran away soon after. Jorah saw her a few times in ports when she had become a ship hand. She had Jorah's Bastards and ran off when they come to see their father. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Maester Xanner Westbrook - Maester of House Tully and a 24 year old man. Ser Olly Forrester - Cousin of the current Lord Forrester and is the Master of Arms for House Tully. Illyrio Whitebeard '- From Pentos a man which tales told that he killed a full garrison with his Spear and Shield, he met Jorah during his 8 years in Essos and came to serve him when called for. 'Quaithe Blackstone '- A man from Asshaithe in the shadowlands, he was very quick with his curved sword, he also met Jorah in those 8 years and travelled when called for. 'Jaqen Forel '- A man of very few words but could slice your head off in seconds. Jorah met him in the Pits a slavers bay during a period Jorah would rather forget but he made a valuable ally who came when he was needed. 'Gendry Locke '''- A Peasant from Fairmarket, he claimed Locke wasn't his last name and he is built like an ox and was like a god with that axe of his. '''Dead NPC's Tarik and Aran Rivers - Bastard sons of Jorah and Kyra. They are 10 years old and look very similar to their father, they are rather tall for their age. They were killed by Kyra Pyke and The True Rivermen. Victaria Mallister - First Daughter of the current Lord Mallister and is soon to be married to Jorah Tully. Killed before her wedding by The True Rivermen and Kyra Pyke. Kyrsty Storm - 20 Years old, a bastard who never knew her father or mother she moved to Essos at 14, meeting Jorah when she tried to steal from him. She is a sneak thief and close friend to Jorah who more then a few time shared his bed. Steward for House Tully. She was killed by Kyra Pyke and The True Rivermen. Family Lord-Paramount Robert Tully - Lord of Riverrun who died recently leaving his titles to Jorah Eddard Tully - 1st Son of Robert Tully who died a ship wreck one year before the Jorah became Lord. Perra Tully- Jorahs Mother who died a few years after he was born. She was Born to House Cassel but married Eddard Tully some moons before their sons were born. Tarik and Aran Rivers - Bastard sons of Jorah and Kyra. They are 10 years old and look very similar to their father, they are rather tall for their age. They were killed by Kyra Pyke and The True Rivermen. Victaria Mallister - First Daughter of the current Lord Mallister and is soon to be married to Jorah Tully. Killed before her wedding by The True Rivermen and Kyra Pyke. 'Quotes' 'Quotes by Jorah:' "The wedding will be soon my love, very soon indeed and from that day on your beauty and my ability will be told about in great tales like the ones we love to read." ' : - Jorah to Victaria on their marriage. '""Is this to do with the Lords that despise me, the assassination who tried to kill be or has the King decided to give my titles to those assholes at Harrenhal." : - Jorah to Felton on his situation in the Riverlands. 'Quotes about Jorah:' "You alright my Runaway Lord" ' : -Felton jokenly to Jorah as he returned to Riverrun. '"Lord Tully? He's a strange boy. Still not sure what to make of him..." : -Matthos Blackwood on Jorah Tully Category:Characters